Deliver Me From Insanity
by AngeniTala
Summary: "What a wonderful night out, neither stars or moon, true darkness. *sigh* Hmm, I wonder, would you like to hear a story? It is will not be short, but I think you might enjoy it. I have many stories to tell truly, but this one is my favorite. The most interesting of them all by far. Though, it is not for the light-hearted, so be wary...*chuckle* lets begin, shall we?..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hi Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so it probably won't be too great format wise, but story wise I will do my best, I hope you enjoy ^w^.**

Another day in the pizzeria, the sounds of laughter and children playing, their feet running across the carpeted flooring, and all the while, the animatronics sang their cheerful songs for the children. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were happy for the most part, but the one behind closed curtains was not. Foxy had been alone, with no one to talk to, interact with, or even say 'hi' to for many years. Frankly, he stopped caring years ago…about everything. Ever since the incident, he had been alone, shunned from everyone. Not even his only real "friends" in this lonely place talked to him anymore.

He had been in isolation for, about nine and a half years he believed? He never really kept track. But time did, and it ravaged him both mentally, and physically. Seven years after the incident occurred, his body began to decay; the fur below his waist withered away, leaving his endoskeleton visible, his joints, hook, and teeth began to rust. Even his voice box began to degrade. His speech was difficult to make out, and his tone would rise and fall, although, he didn't have any reason to speak anymore, it bothered him. However, that was only the beginning of his troubles.

Ten years into the isolation, is when his mind took a turn for the worst. He first started hearing a whisper in his head, it never stopped talking, and with the silence that constantly would surround him at night, it made the voice more difficult to ignore. The more time that passed, the louder the voice became. It wanted him to do things that he didn't want to do, and it whispered these things over, and over, and over…

The voice refused to stop, even for a moment, and Foxy couldn't hold it in any longer, he began shouting at it to stop, to go away, to leave him alone. It only made the voice persist, and Foxy was slowly breaking.

During this time, his "friends" were trying to get to the night guard. The night guard would not be killed often, but it happened occasionally. Majority of the time, following their mandatory five nights of working here, they would quit. But some were crazy enough to come back the following week, the reasons for it, never really known. However, Foxy never liked to kill. He didn't see the sense of it, why would they commit murder themselves, when they were murdered in the first place? Shouldn't they be against murder? He tried to convince this to the others before, but they never listened, they were angry, and out for retribution. They never wanted another night guard to get the chance to commit what happened to them.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were hearing the disfigured shouting, and screaming every night, for days, to weeks, eventually passing a year. They did their best to ignore it, and kept attempting to get to the security guard. Then one night, Bonnie noticed it was awfully quiet. No sound had come from Pirates Cove since the night began, and it was already 4:57

"Hey, have you guys noticed that Foxy hasn't made a single sound yet?" Bonnie whispered

"Now that you mention it, it is unnaturally quiet" Freddy whispered

"Now I can actually think straight for a minute" said Chica

"I just feel like we should check on him is all" whispered Bonnie

"We never checked on him before, why do you feel so concerned now?" said Chica

"It just doesn't feel right….." Bonnie whispered mostly to himself

"You can go check on him if you wish, but it's not our problem, especially after the incident…." Freddy whispered as his hand clenched into a tight fist.

Freddy and Chica continued attempting in getting to the night guard, as Bonnie made his way to Pirates Cove. Bonnie didn't hate Foxy, but after what he did, you couldn't justify it. Bonnie stared at the "Out of Order" sign as he opened the curtains. It was awfully dark in there, but the glow emitted from his eyes made it a fairly easier to see. He took a few steps into the cove, and immediately his foot bumped into something. He looked down to see a metal foot of an endoskeleton. It confused Bonnie, why was there an endoskeleton in pirates cove? He followed the foot up a leg, to a waist, to a torso, he didn't need to go any farther to know. It was Foxy. Bonnie looked him over, and was left paralyzed. Bonnie felt a wave of sadness come over him as he examined the state of someone who he once called his friend, who loved entertaining children, even though things were how they were…...

What must it have been like, to be in isolation for so long? He must have gone insane...which would explain the shouting...

He knelt close and looked at him more closely, his eyes were dark and hollow looking. Rust covered parts of his body, especially at the joints, his mouth hung loosely in its place. Bonnie felt terrible inside. It felt like something inside him had broken, and died at the sight of Foxy. Everything felt dense, and unclear, eventually he managed a sentence to come out.

"I'm sorry Foxy...I hope you find some kind of peace" though, there was little peace for them to have, their souls were tied to this place, until they're souls could be appeased.

Bonnie stood up and left, closing the curtains behind him, ensuring not to look over his shoulder towards the silent cove, if only to avoid feeling any more guilty...

Bonnie slowly walked on his route to the security guards office. All the while, he blamed himself for Foxy, he hadn't wanted the other's to shun him along with Foxy, and for a time he was angry at Foxy, but wasn't very long lasting. Bonnie's mind was shrouded in a mix of emotions, and before he realized it he was at the door to the security office. The door was already closed. He looked through the glass to see a man in his twenties, he looked panicked and terrified. Who could blame him? Three animatronics possessed by the souls of children were trying to kill him and stuff him into a suit. The kid checked the lights frantically, and saw Bonnie staring through the glass. The kid quickly turned off the light and checked the other light, Chica wasn't there, it struck him a bit as odd, but it quickly left his mind. Almost suddenly, Freddy's laugh pierced through the silence, he slammed that door shut fairly quick.

It's his third night, good on him Bonnie supposed. A chime of a grandfather clock and kids sounded throughout the building. Six AM already. Bonnie made his way back to the stage, next to Freddy.

"How's Foxy?" Freddy asked when Bonnie stood next to him

Bonnie hesitated to answer him.

"He's doing alright…."

Freddy simply nodded, and didn't say anything after that. Chica came on the stage a moment later. Bonnie was anticipating for her to say something to get at him a bit. But she didn't. She just got on stage without a word, with a blank expression on her face. It hardly lasted on his mind. After a good twenty minutes, the security guard quickly walked out from the East corridor, through the party room, leaving out the building. He was drenched in sweat Bonnie still had Foxy on his mind, how bad he looked, and the fact that he was gone, it put a weight on his shoulder. Bonnie could only repeat one sentence in his mind; _I'm sorry Foxy_.

 _~Back to when Bonnie was leaving Pirates cove~_

Chica peeked past the corner and saw Bonnie leaving Pirates Cove, with a sorrowful look on his. After He disappeared down the West Hall, she made her way quickly over to the Cove. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Bonnie wasn't on his way back. She opened the curtains and walked past the 'Out of Order' sign into the cove. Her foot bumped into something in her first few steps. She looked down to see Foxy. Only, he wasn't like how she remembered him. His body looked withered, and decayed, and his eyes were dark and hollow. She gasped at the sight. A terrible feeling overcame her. She always remained spiteful towards Foxy, cursed him, but she never wanted this to happen to him. She quickly left Pirates Cove, closing the curtains behind her, and headed for the kitchen. Once she was inside, she sat with her back against a counter top, and buried her face in her hands.

"H-He's gone, and it's all our fault..."

 **There it is, the first chapter. First I would like to say that the 'incident' isn't the bite of 87, and isn't directly linked to the FNAF time line, also I am well open to criticism, and suggestions, but don't expect many changes, and a little viewer discretion for later chapters, as it will get a bit descriptive in gore and such, so you have been warned...**

 **Okay enough gloomy talk, I hope you're liking it so far, and thanks for reading, it means a lot to me, Bye See ya Have a good one ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hi Hello! Second chapter comin' your way, hope you enjoy! ^w^**

 _~3 days later~_

Ever since Foxy passed on, Bonnie and Chica haven't spoken to each other, they could just never bring themselves to have a conversation through the guilt that had gained a tight grip on them both. The night guard survived his five nights, and quit immediately in the morning. He cursed out the manager a solid thirty minutes, before he left for good. Monday, it would start again. Saturday's were usually very busy, and Bonnie and Chica would usually be very enthusiastic about today, to sing for the kids. But Freddy noticed they weren't very cheerful today, and he knew something was on their minds. The past two days they hadn't spoken a word to one another, and weren't very active in harassing the guard, even when the fifth night came. It all began after Bonnie went to check on Foxy. He needed to know what was going on.

After the day was over, both Bonnie and Chica went separate ways. Bonnie left towards the West Hall, and Chica left to the kitchen. Freddy decided to go talk to Chica to get his answers, also because she had been the most troubled the past few days, he would help her anyway he could. Freddy opened the swinging doors to find Chica leaning her back against a counter top, staring at the floor with a look of grief on her face. Freddy walked over to her, standing above her. She didn't even bother to look up.

"Chica"

Chica didn't acknowledge him

"Chica, something is on your mind, and if you don't tell me what, I can't help you"

She was silent for a moment before she responded.

"…He's gone…" She mumbled

"…Who's gone?"

"Foxy, h-he's gone…" She choked out

Freddy felt a weight drop inside of him. Unless he heard incorrectly, she said Foxy was….gone….

He didn't know what to say, he would've never expected that this is what was troubling her and Bonnie. He could only repeat what she said.

"Foxy's….dead…?"

Chica nodded slightly.

Freddy's legs felt weak under him, and quickly rested himself on the metal counter top. He doesn't want to believe it. He desperately wanted it to be some kind of sick joke, but he knew better.

They were silent in grief, until Freddy broke the atmosphere.

"Show me…." Said Freddy

Chica looked up, and opened up her mouth to say something. Instead she closed her eyes, sighed deeply, and nodded in response. She knew that he had to see Foxy for himself. She stood up and led the way to the cove. Chica stepped to the side so Freddy could pass through when they got there. Freddy opened the curtains, and was immediately met with darkness. Already being adapted to the darkness, Freddy couldn't ignore who was against the wall; Foxy. His joints tightened up at the sight of his condition. From the bare endoskeleton, to the rust spread across his body. But most petrifying, is his dark, hollow eyes. Freddy was filled with despair. He had spite towards Foxy, he won't deny that, but for this to happen to him….

He never should've deserved this, even after what he did. Freddy could already feel the guilt festering inside of him. His fists clenched tightly shut, he was livid at himself. He abandoned his friend, and it cost Foxy his life. Freddy turned away and left the cove, shaking with anger. Chica only watched as Freddy began punching a single spot on the five inch thick walls, over and over again, until his fist broke clean through on the last punch. His hand was dented up, but he didn't care in the slightest. Bonnie entered the room a moment after. At first he was confused as to what was going on. But his eye caught sight of the open curtains, and he understood what was happening. Freddy turned with his back to the wall and leaned against it, he slid down until he came in contact with the floor. Freddy put his arms on his knees and just stared at the ground.

All sound had ceased, as the three of them stared into nothing with sorrowful expressions.

"….It's all our fault…"

Bonnie and Chica averted their attention to Freddy.

"…We let hate and spite control us, and it in turn made us forget…what had brought us together in the first place…and it cost us a friend…who was also our family…"

Bonnie and Chica looked down, grief now with an iron grip on their souls, he was right, they let anger and spite forget what had brought them together, and why they needed to stay together. They weren't all just friends, they were family, and that included Foxy.

 _~Two days later~_

It had only been a few days after Freddy had learned of Foxy's passing, but it felt much longer than that. It was Monday now. Which means a new night guard. Throughout the day, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica continued looming over Foxy. They were able to take their minds off him, and smile and sing their songs for the children. But it returned as quickly as it had left, it reminded them of how much Foxy loved singing for the children. Closing time came surprisingly quickly. They saw the new night guard arrive at about 11:40. Though they didn't take much notice. When midnight rolled around, the ever familiar sound of a grandfather clock and children filled the building. It was the first night, which meant only Bonnie and Chica would leave to go after the security guard. Bonnie honestly did not want to. His mind was still thinking of Foxy. But doing so, would leave him stuck there with the thought, and make it worse than it already is. Eventually, he brought himself to move off the stage. He first walked through the party area, then made his way into the 'Parts and Services' room. He just stood and stared at the camera for a moment, then eventually made his way to the West Corridor. All the while, the security guard was watching his movements.

Bonnie walked down the corridor into the supply closet. He stood there for a moment, before he walked just around the corner of the office door. Bonnie heard the door close by then, but he was curious to look at the security guard. Bonnie approached the glass, and peered in. He first saw that the other door was already closed. Bonnie expected for the security guard to be terrified at this point. But when he looked at him, in no way did he look afraid. The guard was staring at him not in fear, or shock, but in curiosity, almost intrigued. Bonnie just stared back, and examined him. He looked to be late twenties, early thirties. He was styling black hair, and what he assumed to be contact lenses that made his eyes a dark shade of…purple.

Bonnie's whole body began to shiver, as flashes of memory came before his eyes. Memories he had long buried. Bonnie stumbled backwards, until his back hit the wall. Bonnie ran into the supply closet, his breathing in short quick pants. He began to hyperventilate, as the memories continued flashing before his eyes. He covered his eyes, and shook his head.

"No, no, it's over, he's gone, and he's never coming back…." Bonnie said to himself

Eventually, the flashing stopped, and he calmed himself. The night went on as usual, and anytime he caught a glimpse of his eyes, and the lashes started again, he just shook his head and rubbed his eyes, and they stopped. The guard lasted the first night, like most do. As he was leaving, he eyed the animatronics in interest, and the animatronics eyed him back. The nights went by, one by one, Foxy still coming to mind, but becoming less frequent. The guard survived night after night that week, even after passing night five, he didn't quit. He actually, came for a sixth night, which happens practically never, unless someone has a death wish, or is desperate enough. And just like the other nights, he survived that one. The second week came, he survived that week. The third week came, he survived that one. It really didn't seem like he was leaving. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica were all equally surprised. Only a few other guards had been this determined to stay here in all the years they've been here. What was his goal here? Why risk death at job six days a week? It wasn't clear to them. Even after all that time, Foxy was ever lingering in their minds, never letting them forget. Evidently, they hesitantly confessed to one another the guilt that was eating away at them, the regret that was as fresh as the day they first found out.

It eased them, if only slightly of the pain. They couldn't help but ponder; what had happened to Foxy?

 **That concludes the second chapter. I am really enjoying this, and I hope you are too, leave suggestions on what you think, and maybe some things you might want to see in this. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me, Bye See ya Have a good one! ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hi Hello! Third chapter has arrived, hope you guys and gals enjoy! ^w^**

 **WARNING VIEWER DISCREATION ADVISED**

 _~During the time after he was found~_

Foxy woke up. He had actually been able to fallen asleep. Wait, the voice, it wasn't there, he wasn't hearing the voice. Could it be it was actually gone? He could cry tears of joy right now. But as he looked around, he felt something was…off. Why had the voice stopped now, when it had been persistent for a full year? He wasn't about to complain, but it wasn't making sense. Foxy stood up, and walked to the front of his cove opening his curtains. When he opened them, he saw only endless blackness. Foxy felt his heart drop. What was happening to him? What did the voice do to him? Foxy looked at where the ground was supposed to be, only seeing more endless blackness. Foxy hesitantly moved his foot over the blackness. He closed his eyes, and placed his foot down. He tipped forward, and began falling. Foxy tried to scream out, but nothing came out, he could only close his eyes, and wait for it to end.

After a few minutes, he landed with a light thud on something soft. It felt like he only fell a foot or two. But what just cushioned my fall? He looked down and his eyes widened in horror. He had landed on a pile of bodies. Foxy felt paralyzed, before he started to quickly clamber off the bodies. Until he was on what seemed to be, solid ground. He stood up, breathing fast, and looked at the pile of bodies. They were a mix of children and adults, both male and female. They all had gruesome injuries on their bodies, some that seemed too surreal. Every breath Foxy drew, sickened him, making him want to vomit. It didn't make sense, he doesn't have lungs, or a stomach, or anything that relates to organs for that matter. He had a thought, and attempted to breathe through his nose. A disgusting, and horrid smell filled his nostrils, and he quickly covered mouth, doubling over, having the feeling of puking rise and fall in his stomach. Suddenly he heard the voice of a child. He looked up to see a little girl, with a chunk of her neck ripped out, and strings of muscle hanging from it.

"Why did you kill us Foxy, why?"

Foxy tried to speak again, but nothing came out. He wanted to say he didn't do it. Then he felt something wet trickling down trickling out of his mouth. Something told him it wasn't saliva. He hesitantly touched his hand to the wetness, and brought it down to into view. It was blood. His eyes widened, and he began shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't have….he would ever… then he felt something wet drop on his foot, and he looked down to see a drop of blood on it. Foxy looked raised his right arm, and noticed his hook was covered in blood. He continued shaking his head, and began to shiver. Then he heard another voice, an older sounding voice this time.

"You're a murderer Foxy, you murdered us"

More voices from the pile were being heard, all repeating the same lines.

"You're a murderer Foxy..."

"You murdered us Foxy…"

"Why did you murder us Foxy…?"

Foxy tried desperately to say something, anything…but nothing came out. He repeated in his head, 'I never murdered anyone in my life, I didn't kill any of you'. Their voices were growing louder, like they were saying it directly in front of his ears. He covered his ears the best he could with his one hand and hook, and began backing away. 'I didn't do it…I didn't do it…' Foxy pitched backwards, and began falling again. The voices still sounding very clear in his ears. Before he knew it, he fell unconscious, falling ever further, into the blackness that surrounded him.

Foxy's eyes flew open as he quickly sat up, covering his ears still. He felt short on breath, as he looked at his surroundings. He was in his cove again. For a second he thought, 'maybe it was a dream?' However he still had the felling from when he first woke up here. Foxy opened the curtains and felt like crying in frustration. He was still in this blackness, this place. He sat down with a thud, as he felt warm streams roll down his face. He quickly took a bit to his finger and held it in view. It was clear. Somehow, he was crying now. He had lungs, a stomach, and what seemed to be a somewhat functioning body. But his metal endoskeleton was still visible, along with cuts, and holes in his fur. He examined them, only to find everything in order on the inside. More tears fell down his face, as he sobbed. It felt wonderful to be able to cry, after so long, but he still didn't understand; what was happening to him? And why? He curled into a ball, crying still, as he slowly lulled off to awaiting dreams, as a shadowed figure loomed over him, smiling a sadistic, psychotic smile.

"Oh Foxy, you believe that was horrific do you not? *chuckles* When you awaken, the real fun begins…"

 **If you think this is at all gruesome, just wait till the next one. Terribly sorry this one was late, and as short as it was, I wanted to post one today, and I wanted to end off where it did as well, so yeah. But hey, better late than never and to have something than nothing. Anyway, Bye See ya Have a good one! ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! I know, I took the longest to write this, I was caught up in school work and such, and you don't care, you just want to read the story. Well, hope you enjoy, this one is pretty long, so yeah.**

 **VIEWER DISCREATION ADVISED**

Foxy slowly came back to consciousness, but he felt uneasy to open his eyes. He is afraid that what was happening, is still very much occurring. He just waited for some time, for something, anything, to make tell him that it wasn't happening.

"Please, let this all be imaginary…" He thought to himself

Slowly, with apprehension and fear, he opened his eyes. His eyes welled up with tears once again. He looked to the ground, as tears fell from his eyes hitting the cold floor. Foxy didn't want to look up. He was confused. He was upset. Foxy then noticed the light surrounding his shadow. He looked up and saw an ominous light hanging over him, illuminating a fairly sized area around him. He then turned his attention to his surroundings. He was no longer in his cove, this was unfamiliar to him. Foxy slowly stood, stumbling, but quickly catching his footing. The silence, and the suspense was eternal, not to mention the air felt thick with every intake of breath. It felt like the air was liquid. Foxy could only look around, anxious and tense, waiting for something to happen. Attempting to step onto the blackness surrounding the circle of light came to mind, but disregarded the thought, out of fear of the same thing happening. Images flashed in front of his eyes of the children and adults, their gruesome inflictions, and…

Foxy got rid of the thought immediately. He turned his attention to the light, the only real thing he could focus on, moving from the bulb, to the shade around it, and up to the wire connected to it. It seemed to just go on into the darkness, blending with it. Foxy became filled with grief. He settled himself on the cold floor, tears once again filling his eyes. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his knees.

"I Just want to go home…I want to see my friends again…I don't want to be alone anymore…" He said to himself

"You will in time, after we've had some fun…"

Foxy's blood ran cold at the sound of the new voice. It sounded feminine. He refused to raise his head to meet the stranger.

"It's quite impolite to ignore someone trying to introduce them self"

Foxy felt an undesirable urge to look at the stranger.

"We have all the time in the world, you'll have look at me at some point my dear"

This stranger sounded in no way familiar, or even friendly. Despite the feeling practically screaming for him not to bring her into his vision, she had a point. He has no idea how long he has been here, or how much longer he will remain here. With everything inside of him saying looking at her is not a good idea, he came to the conclusion that he had no real option at this point. With no real eagerness, he slowly lifted his head to look at her. What meet his eyes gave him the feeling of paralysis throughout his body. Foxy could only see two white pin prints hovering over a smile that could traumatize even the most terrible of people. He felt uneasy at the sight of the two even rows of serrated looking teeth. Foxy thought he was afraid before. What he felt was no doubt true terror of the unknown. One wouldn't be able to identify the figure of the woman due to the darkness surrounding her, only the white pin prints over her unsettling smile.

"See, now isn't that better? Eye contact is very important when you are meeting someone new, and polite especially…" She said smiling still

Foxy was petrified with fear. He couldn't even think. The woman stepped out of the darkness into the circle of light. Even in the light, her "eyes" and smile couldn't go without notice. Although her body was still covered in darkness. The parts of her in the light took on a dark gray, while the rest not within the light remained pitch black. It was hard to tell what she was dressed in, frankly she seemed to be dressed casually, even if most of her body blended in color. It looked like she wore jeans that clung to her legs, with a pullover hoodie, with some regular looking sneakers. Her hair was hanging loosely halfway down her torso. Nothing else to really notice. She stood looking at Foxy, with her hands folded into each other in front of her.

"Let's have a proper introduction shall we? You go first"

Foxy still didn't respond, either way he couldn't speak.

"Oh dear me, did I forget to give you back you're voice? Silly me…" She lightly waved her hand towards Foxy.

Foxy felt like something untwined in his throat. He made an effort to speak, but felt his voice get caught. He coughed violently for a moment before he cleared his throat and tried again.

Foxy was still reluctant to speak.

"Go on, don't be shy dearie…"

"M-My name is Foxy…" Foxy couldn't help the stutter in his voice

"Pleasure to meet you Foxy" She extended a hand enveloped in a very dark shade of gray even under the light.

Foxy thought for a moment before slowly extending his hand grasping her hand. The coldness of her hand consumed his own, so cold it began to make his fingers feel slightly numbed. They shook for mere seconds, before they each retracted their hands.

"Who are you if I may ask…?" Foxy said

*chuckles* "My dear Foxy, I am the embodiment of Insanity" She said almost humorously

"Insanity? There must be some kind of misunderstanding, I'm not insane."

"Not quite yet, but in time you will be"

"What do you mean 'In time I will be'?"

"Oh, you will see soon my dear."

"Where am I?"

"Call it my home if you will, but if you must know, the best way I can describe it is my own personal…dimension…"

' _Does that mean…she is responsible for all of the terrible things that just happened? If so, she can't be trusted, but for now I'll play along, see what else I can find out…'_

"Why am I here?"

"One word Foxy; Isolation."

"What do you mean 'Isolation'? How does that explain why I am here?" Foxy said with frustration beginning to rise.

"To put it in short terms dearie, people are social by nature, so when you go against that nature, it has…consequences*giggles insanely* "

At this point, Foxy couldn't hold down his frustration. What did he do to deserve this? She has no right to do what she is doing.

And the way she just giggles about it, like it's her own, personal sick joke.

"…But it wasn't solely because you were in isolation…you caught my interest as well, which is difficult to achieve when it comes to me…"

"What makes me so interesting to you?"

He didn't think it was possible, but it seemed like her smile just got bigger.

"I'm glad you asked…Consider this;

You and your friends were murdered as children by a daytime security, and evidently stuffed into the suits of animatronics, where you ended up possessing the suits out of restlessness of your souls, you were all scared at first, you had no idea what was happening, or why. Evidently, that fear, turned to anger, then hate, your friends wanted revenge, to prevent anything like that from ever happening again, to murder the guards before they could; except for you. You didn't want to murder, you believed it to be wrong, and you refused to kill a single soul. Then there was the incident… *laughs maniacally*…Lets go back to that moment shall we? "

Foxy remembers that day, much too well. It's detail as vivid and fresh as the day it happened. It was late March, spring was in effect, outside the trees were once again growing their leaves, the bushes growing its beautiful white flowers, it was a clear sunny, beautiful day. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were playing with the children, it was the one thing that made them, including him, happy in this place. Foxy had just finished his three o'clock show, he was taking his break in his cove.

"Ah, another wonderful show, heh, always a few new faces in the crowd. *peaks through curtains* But that little laddie always comes, he's always the first one to the show…"

Foxy stared at a 4 year-old boy with short brown hair, wearing a t-shirt and cargo shorts, a pirate hat, eyepatch, and a little toy sword. He was swinging at the air, pretending to fight imaginary pirates. He couldn't recall his name. But Foxy couldn't help but smile.

A woman came into view dressed in dark gray business ware, she had long brown hair that reached down mid-back, with light caramel skin. But other than that, it wasn't hard to notice the resemblance to the boy. Alongside her a man also dressed in business ware, which was a much lighter shade of gray. His dirty blond hair was neatly trimmed, with a light skin tone.

"Mommy has to go take care of some business real quick, I'll be back in fifteen minutes, and I'm going to leave you here with Erin okay?"

A sad, and fearful, look came across the boy for a second, but hid it quickly. Foxy noticed this.

"Okay…"

The mother hugged the child, then got up and turned to leave. She left out the front doors, and out of sight. The man looked to the child with a cold look.

"Listen here kid, you do what I say, when I say, and don't wander off, got it?" he said harshly

The boy nodded quickly. The man then grabbed the boys arm forcefully and half dragged him to the table area, out of Foxy's sight. Foxy moved away from the curtain and sighed deeply. It pained him to see kids treated so badly. It happened more often than you think here. He proceeded to getting everything ready for the next show. After about eight minutes passed, Foxy stopped for a second, footsteps were quickly approaching the cove. Foxy immediately went in a still position. The curtains opened slightly. It was the boy form earlier. He looked at Foxy in awe, and was examining him with excitement. He saw Foxy's hook. It looked like the kid's mouth was about to fall off. Foxy all the while, couldn't help but smile on the inside. The boy took a step in and extended his arm to touch Foxy's hook.

"Hey!" An angry sounding voice cried out.

The boy quickly left the cove and turned to face an angry Erin. The curtains were still ajar, allowing Foxy to see what was going on.

"I said to be back in five minutes, what part of you was too stupid to comprehend that?"

"I was…looking at Foxy, an-"

The man grabbed his arm hard and forcefully. Foxy could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm only putting up with you to get your mom to sell this place to my client, kids like you annoy the hell out of me."

The boy could only struggle at his grip, that was really hurting the boy's arm.

"I'll show you what happens when you don't fucking listen…."

He looked around him quickly to see if anyone was looking, no one was. He quickly dragged the boy in the cove and closed the curtains. He looked at the boy dead in his eyes.

"If you scream, cry out, or tell anyone, I'll hurt your mom very badly…"

The boy could only look at him with fear filled eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. Erin took off his belt, and put the boy over his left knee. The boy covered his mouth with his hands, so as to not scream. Foxy could only watch in horror, and anger. The man raised his arm high, and brought it down hard onto the boys behind. You could barely hear the boy's muffled cries. He raised it up, and brought it down, without holding back each time he did. Foxy winced every time the belt came down, eventually closing his eyes, not being able to bear to watch anymore. Until, he felt something stir inside him. It enveloped him from the inside out. Erin was still hitting the boy, not a single indication of him relenting his hits. On the fourteenth hit, he felt his arm get grabbed at the forearm by something. He looked at what was grabbing him for a second to realize it was connected to a furry arm. He turned around and froze. Starring at him was a fox with sharp, serrated teeth, and eyes sockets filled with blackness; except for two white dots.

Erin stared with terrified, wide eyes at the animatronic. Foxy's grip on his forearm tightened, and Erin tried to remove the hand from his arm, but the grip only tightened. Erin began to yell in pain, as he felt his bones begin to break, until there was a loud snap, at this point Erin was screaming in complete pain. The boy quickly got up and ran out of the cove. Foxy then raised his hook and slashed Erin across the right side of his face from his cheek to his ear, at the same time letting go of his arm letting him fall to the floor. Erin began crawling to get out of the cove, all the while screaming for someone to help him. Erin's head poked out of the cove before he felt a piercing pain in his thigh, and was dragged back into the cove, clawing at the floor. He looked back to see a hook lodged into his thigh, blood streaming out of the wound.

The curtains opened suddenly, and three men watched in horror at this animatronic fox, who not long ago gave a cheerful song to their children.

"Get this fucking thing off of me!"

They got out of their daze, and made a move toward Foxy, when Foxy yelled an ear piercing screech at them, that made them stop in their tracks and cover their ears. 'It' glared at them intensely. They backed away in fear.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get this thing off of m-AHHHHHHHHH!"

Foxy sunk his teeth into Erin's shoulder, biting down with unrelenting force, until his collarbone snapped. He ripped a chunk out his shoulder, flesh hanging from his mouth, blood dripping from his chin. He stood over him, the chunk of flesh and suit fell from his mouth. Foxy raised his hook high. He brought it down and slashed his back, cutting deeply into his back. He continued slashing at his back, faster and faster, until he stopped at fourteen. He raised his hook one more time, to finish him, to drive his hook into his neck, and let him choke on his own blood. He brought it down. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Foxy no!"

Foxy looked up, and saw the boy. Standing there, fear covering his face. Foxy stared at him for a moment. Then he blinked repeatedly, and shook his head a few times until his natural eye color came back. Foxy looked down and saw the man before him. Blood soaked, with deep lacerations on his back. He saw his hook was just an inch from Erin's neck. He looked around to see a terrified crowd, watching him, waiting for him to do something, holding their children behind them. He stood up quickly, and everyone took a step back. Foxy looked down at himself and saw he was covered in blood. He shook his head and backed further in the cove slowly. He saw his friends standing by the stage, all equally horrified, and angry. He sat down hard in the cove, and looked at the crowd. Then he looked at the boy. He was standing right behind his mother. He looked terrified. Foxy went limp. Five men made their way toward Foxy, cautiously approaching him. They surrounded him, and at the same time, all the men grabbed him and held him down with all of their weight. He saw another man, their repairman, rush over with some tools. He cut open Foxy's fur, and began unbolting his back panel. All the while Foxy starred at the boy, who was now holding his mothers hand. He looked at Foxy with sad filled eyes. Then everything went black, with one final thought that ran through his mind;

"I'm sorry…"

Everything was still dark. But he could hear voices. They were faint, but Foxy could just make it out.

"…Will he be able pull through?"

"It's hard to say…he has multiple lacerations across his back, and many of them damaged his spinal cord, not to mention he has a shattered collarbone, along with his forearm being broken. On top of that, he lost pints of blood, specifically from his thigh. Overall, it doesn't look good. But, he still has a decent chance of recovery, although he will be paralyzed…"

Foxy only had a moment to be relieved that he has a chance of recovering, until he faded back into darkness, where nightmares of today would meet him for the first time.

 **There we go, chapter 4, took longer than it should have, but you know what, better late than never right? No? Well, fine then be that way. Heh, anyway thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter that will probably take even longer, ByeSeeYaHaveAGoodOne! ^w^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! Finally done with the fifth chapter! Whew, took forever to get this out, but I promise that this will be worth it, and as you can see, it is a bit lengthy, just as I promised. Hope you enjoy! ^w^**

 **VIEWR DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

Foxy was on his knees, staring down at his hand and hook. Horror clear in on his face. He only managed to remember small parts of what he did, but could never remember any more than that. Seeing the whole thing was just…

A part of him always wanted to know exactly what he did, but now he wanted to wipe away the memory. Foxy didn't even feel like living anymore. That thing was a monster. Insanity just stood there, still smiling, taking in his regret, and sorrow. It always made her happy to see others suffer. Emotionally or physically.

"*giggles* Oh my, you were quite violent for something so insignificant, and I'm glad you were, or we wouldn't be having this wondrous discussion"

She quickly walked up to him, delight clear in her gait, and knelt in from of him. She placed her finger under his chin, and perked his head up.

"Oh cheer up now dearie, we're about to have much fun…" she said before standing up," Come now dearie, we have much to do"

Foxy didn't move or speak. He just stared out into blankness, lost in his own thoughts.

 _Why did I do it? What made me turn into that…that monster? And why is this woman so cheerful? She just smiles, and giggles about everything. Not to mention she has him trapped in this…this hell…_

 _I want to make HER suffer, let her see how it feels, to be in pain…_

 _What was he thinking? What's wrong with me…Bonnie…Freddy…Chica…somebody…please help me…_

 _This place, it's…darkening his mind, dragging it into the shadows of insanity…slowly eating away at his morality, and leaving behind dark thoughts…_

"Mmm, it seems you need a bit of time to yourself, let me help you with that dearie…" She tapped her index finger to his forehead, sending a pulse through his body, rendering him unconscious. "I'll see you when you wake up Foxy, sweet dreams *giggles*"

* * *

Foxy shot up panting and sweating. Another nightmare…He held his head in his hand and let out a low groan. He felt like his head got hit with unrelenting force. With a grunt, he got up onto his feet. He looked around and only saw blackness. He was already tired of this…

But this time he could see a light mist above the ground. Suddenly he heard a scream. He looked in the direction of the scream. He was about to make a move toward the scream when he remembered what happened with the bodies…

He stopped himself and took a few steps in the opposite direction. Another scream erupted from behind him, this time calling out for help. Foxy felt a strong pull towards the second scream. But he held his ground. Then another scream came from the distance, then another, then another…

Until is sounded like screams were coming from all directions. Foxy covered his ears the best he could, but it wasn't easy with a hook for a hand. The screams were growing louder, and sounded closer. Foxy desperately tried to block out the screams. But it only seemed to make them louder. Foxy hunched down to his knees, covering his ears, and keeping his eyes closed tight, as the screaming continued to grow louder, and louder, until it seemed like the screams were inside his head. Then they stopped.

Foxy panted in raspy, terrified breaths. He waited some time before to see if anything else would happen. Eventually he calmed his breath. He opened his eyes to see he was kneeling in blood. He stood up quickly, feeling more panicked and terrified than before. He was surrounded by bodies. All with slash and bite marks. Some even missing limbs. Images began flashing before his eyes of him slitting people's necks, biting into their heads and ripping out chunks of there flesh, even dismembering people as painfully as one could imagine. Foxy didn't, wouldn't, couldn't, but the images told him otherwise.

"No…no…no...I didn't do it...I didn't do any of it…It's all lies…" Foxy ground his teeth and held his hand and hook to his head. The images flashed over, and over again for some time before they ceased.

Foxy was in distress…He doesn't know what to do, he is terrified and alone. He wanted to go home with his friends, even if it meant he would rot in that cove until he died. Loud and heavy footsteps echoed from behind him, with every step could be heard a loud _Clank, Clank, Clank._ Foxy turned slowly to the footsteps, and saw Bonnie walking towards him, only he knew that it wasn't Bonnie. He was walking strangely, and his eyes were glowing with an ominous light, almost like flashlights were shining from his eyes. He was getting closer, and began to speak.

"y0uRE A MuuRdEreR F0xE-E-E-E…" Bonnie's voice sounded glitchey and garbled, but it was still clear for Foxy to understand.

"You're not real….YOUR NOT REAL!"

"wHy aR-R-R-R-e Y0u a KiLLeRr F-ah-O-xy…?"

Before he could speak Foxy heard more footsteps, and familiar voices.

" MuR-Ur-urDeREr…" said Freddy

"Mo-0-o-OnStER…" Said Chica

Foxy knew they weren't real, these were not his friends even if they sounded and looked like them, THEY WEREN'T REAL.

"You, are not, REAL! I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY YOUR GAME INSANITY!"

His "friends" walked closer, repeating the lines "Murder", "Killer", "Monster", and didn't stop once. They're voices grew louder as they drew closer, and it was getting to Foxy. They closed in on him, and the voices were practically screaming in his ears, and it was unbearable. Then a whisper could be heard above the voices. It sent a cold feeling throughout his body, it was _her_.

" _You're friends betrayed you, THEY turned their backs on you, and THEY are what got you here…_

 _Kill them, they DESERVE to DIE, THEY DESERVE TO SUFFER…"_

"No, you're wrong, they are my friends…they…they are my family…"

" _If they were really you're FRIENDS, they wouldn't have abandoned you, if they were truly you're FAMILY, they would have still loved you. They wouldn't have abandoned you, and you wouldn't be here"_

"Shut up…"

" _You know I'm right, you know that they need to SUFFER…"_

Foxy wanted all the voices to stop, they are liars, they are wrong, and they deserved to die, not his friends…

" _Kill them Foxy, Kill them and rip them apart, MAKE THEM SUFFER"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

" _They are why you are here Foxy, THEY WANT YOU TO SUFFER"_

Foxy tried his best to fight the thought, but something in his mind knew she had a point, and he felt the anger, the rage he had been holding back for years begin to boil up, an undesirable urge…

"KILL THEM FOXY, MAKE THEIR BLOOD RUN LIKE A RIVER, KILL THEM!"

"Stop it…stop…it…NOW!" Everything went dark, and his thoughts went blank, but a dark feeling ever present, one he has felt before.

When he woke, he was standing up, but feel to his knees feeling exhausted. The anger and rage that had been present moments ago, had dissipated. Had he passed out standing up? Even if he did, it doesn't explain why his body felt drained. Like his strength had been deprived forcefully. Not only that, but his right arm was hurting, it felt as if someone had pulled his arm out its place, and twisted it. He raised his right arm into view, and was met with a blood covered hook. His eyes widened.

 _Oh no…not again…_

Foxy closed his eyes. Do I dare look around? Foxy opened his eyes slowly and looked at the ground. His "friends" covered in blood, body parts dismembered across the cold floor, and deep, clean slashes across their torsos. He didn't need to know anymore to realize he had done this. This was horrid, decrepit. Foxy looked at his blood covered hands.

 _What am I becoming?_

"Something wondrous my dear…*chuckles*"

Foxy turned around quickly, but there was nobody there.

"GO AWAY INSANITY!"

 _Her_ voice sounded like it was right next to his ear, it still sends a cold feeling through his body…

Foxy dipped his head low, as despair crept over him with its cold touch. Tears welled in his eyes, they rolled softly down his cheek, leaving a warm trail as it traveled to his chin, and fell softly like a raindrop, yet graceful like a snowflake to the red floor. Foxy felt hopeless. It wasn't going to stop, not until she was done with him. Almost on cue, Foxy fell to the floor unconscious, and not a moment later, _she_ appeared out of the darkness next to Foxy. She walked next to Foxy and knelt beside his head. She gently stroked his cheek.

"Soon Foxy, you will come to the realization of just how beautiful this all is, it just takes time. I actually like to think of us almost like artists, we do our work the way wish, with many wonderful colors, but red being our most used, and most important color. However we never run low, nor does it all get used up, although it is most noticed in all of our artwork. Sometimes we use little, sometimes we use much, but you hardly see any of the work we do without it. Along with the variety of tools and methods we can you to create our art. An artist makes many works of arts, but only one masterpiece. You are barely learning the basics of our art Foxy, but one day you will make beauteous works of art, eventually leading to your masterpiece, and oh how lovely it will be to witness it."

* * *

 _~Two weeks later~_

Since the time Foxy arrived in this horrid place, he had induced the most mind numbing experiences, each growing more disturbing and frightening, yet a part of him was growing used to it, more and more. His morality is slowly deteriorating, further and further the longer he stays here. His 'black outs' are growing more frequent with the scenarios he is placed in, and each time he comes out of it, the bodies become more gruesome, mutilated, bloody. A strange feeling became present not long after he arrived, one he neglected as nothing, until now. Now, he realized what it was, and oh how undesirable it was for him, but it only grew the longer he remained. It was the desire to kill, to murder, and it felt unquenchable. Foxy may be giving in to insanity slowly, but there is something inside him that refuses to surrender itself, to give in.

Insanity noticed that even after everything she has put him through, something was holding him together, but only barely, and she is curious as to what it is, this one and only thing barely managing to keep a hold on his mind. But then she realizes it. And she is excited to play her final hand, to win in this so wonderful game.

Foxy was lying on the floor unconscious from his last scenario of torture. He slowly opened his eyes, very used to the sight of the darkness. He slowly sat up, his body aching from his previous scenarios. He sighed deeply and waited for his next round of mental torture. Images of him killing flashed before his eyes. He could only close his eyes and wait for them to stop.

"I can't keep this up, I'm losing what's left of my mind, this want to kill, to mutilate, to dismember…"

Foxy's eyes began turning black, with its white pin-prints in the center. But he quickly shook his head and held his head in his hands, attempting to fight away these thoughts.

"It's getting increasingly difficult to push away the images, and to fight this monster that is becoming Me.*sigh*"

Even Foxy knew, that he was hanging by a thread. While Foxy sat there, his eyes still closed, the atmosphere around him changed, and he could her voices, and they sounded very familiar. He opened his eyes to see he was back in the pizzeria. Only, he wasn't 'back'. It was after the incident. He stood up and looked around. He had barely began to look around, when he saw himself lying upright against the wall of the pirate's cove. He was deactivated for the most part. He looked over to see the mother of that boy and a paramedic talking. He realized they were having the same conversation as he heard while he was 'deactivated'. And he saw near the door Erin being wheeled away on a stretcher. Foxy felt an abrupt wave of hate come over him.

" _I should have killed him when I had the chance"_

Foxy realized what he just said. A second wave came over him, this feeling might as well be his best friend, despair.

 _What am I becoming…?_

"Like I said dearie, something wondrous"

The sound of _her_ voice brought back is hate, only it was much greater, to the point where he was shaking with anger. His eyes turned black once more with its white pin prints. If there was anyone he wanted to killing, it was her. He turned and swiped her with his hook with almost impossible speed and strength. She caught his forearm and stopped the blow with almost no effort. She ticked her first finger back and forth, to which he then tried to bite into her neck, but he just caught air, and she was no longer there. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back and before he knew it he was at the other side of the room against a wall. The hit knocked out his breath, as he lay on the floor gasping. She walked over to Foxy and stood over him, staring at him a moment before speaking.

"Now that that's over, let's get back to why we are here…"

"So…*gasp*…you…*gasp*…can…*gasp*… remind me…*gasp*…of…*gasp*…what I…*gasp*…did…"

"*laughs insanely* Oh my dear, you should know that this isn't anything compared to what I have put you through, and I know you are fully aware of what you did at this point…so no, that's not why I brought you here…"

"Then why…*gasp*…did you…*gasp*…bring me…*gasp*…here?"

Her smile widened, as she crouched in front of Foxy, and looked him dead in his eyes. Something about her manner made Foxy uneasy, like she knew something he didn't.

"I honestly have to say, you have lasted the longest out of anyone that has come to my dimension, and now you hang by this one thread, your belief in your innocence. However my dear, no one is innocent, everyone is guilty of something, and you aren't as innocent as you consider yourself to be Foxy, your hands have dirt, or should I say, blood on them…"

"What are you…*gasp*…talking about…?"

"You have murdered someone Foxy, and that is the truth"

Foxy considered it, was she serious? He hasn't murdered a single person in his whole life, and even after he attacked Erin, the paramedic said he could recover.

"I haven't murdered anybody, not a single person"

"Oh but my dear, you have, even if you didn't know you did"

Foxy didn't understand, who wouldn't he know about murdering, unless…

It clicked inside his mind. Why she brought him here, but…no…it can't be, how could she know whether or not he died? She's lying.

"No, you're lying, trying to break me…"

"Dearie, do you honestly believe that he was completely ensured to survive after what you did to him? *chuckles* He didn't have a very high chance of living after that"

It is very difficult for him to take anything she says seriously, everything is just humorous to her.

"How can I believe what you say when everything is a joke to you?"

"Okay Foxy, I'll show you"

She snapped her fingers and the memory began to melt away like a painting splashed with water. The floor melted from under his feet and Foxy began to fall. He fell for a mere seconds before he hit solid ground. He groaned a little in pain and slowly rose, coming to rest on his hands and knees. He noticed the sound of beeping, and he looked up to see Erin lying in a hospital bed. He stood on his feet and slowly approached him, examining what was before his eyes. He had bandaging on his thigh, with a little red visible even through the gauze, a cast around his right forearm that was also in a sling, as well as thick bandaging around his left shoulder which was noticeably shaped differently than the other, and not from the bandages. Most noticeable was the neck brace and all of the thin hoses stringing from different parts of the body into the machines surrounding him, and one thick hose in his mouth. All the while, the machines around him worked endlessly to keep alive. At first sight of him, Foxy felt guilty, but it was quickly consumed by hatred. His eyes darkened as he stared at Erin. His thoughts began to darken as well, and were about to become actions. But Foxy barely managed to push it back down, as his eyes returned to normal color. He held his head in his hand, gritting his teeth.

 _I can feel it…it's getting close to consuming me completely…how long do I have before I lose my morality for others?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud, seemingly long beep coming from one of the machines, and he looked to see on one of the monitors a flat green line on it. Foxy shook his head and slowly backed away from the bed. Seconds later a doctor rushed in and saw the flatline on the monitor. She yelled out into the hall;

"We have a Code-Blue, repeat Code-Blue!"

She rushed to Erin and began performing chest compressions and checking for a pulse. Other personal came with a defibrillator on a rolling cart and pulled next to the doctor. She continued pushing up and down on his chest and checking for a pulse, while the other personal could only hope and watch the monitor. After about seven minutes, she took up the paddles of the defibrillator, rubbed them together, then placed them on his chest.

"Clear" _Ka-chunk_

"No pulse"

"Damnit" She rubbed them together again and pressed the paddles to his chest. "Clear" _Ka-chunk_

"No pulse"

"Don't you die on me…" She again rubbed the two paddles together and pressed them to his chest. "Clear" _Ka-chunk_

"Still no pulse"

"Fucking come on!"

Foxy just stared in disbelief at what he was seeing. He couldn't die, he couldn't…no matter how much he hated him, he wanted him to live, for his own sake. He slowly walked backwards as the doctor continued trying to revive him, but so far to no avail. When suddenly he lost his footing and fell backwards, where he started to fall into darkness, watching the room shrink from view as he fell. At some point, he closed his eyes, if only for a moment, to escape the reality he was in. After a short amount of time, he hit ground. He slowly opened his eyes, and was met with a cloud filled sky. His eyes widened at the sight of the sky, and he quickly sat up and looked around him. He was in a cemetery, with tombstones as far as the eye can see. He put his hand to the ground, but quickly raised it at a weird touch to his hand. He looked down to where his hand had been, and saw only grass. Grass, it had been so long since he had felt the smooth, cool touch of it. He let his hand back down to the grass, gently stroking it back and forth, savoring. For the first time he cracked a small smile on his face, while also feeling the light breeze caressing his body like mother a child.

"My, my, I don't believe I've seen you smile since the memory where you had your last performance."

Foxy's smile quickly faded at the sound of her voice, and despair once again came over him, as everything came swelling back into his mind, especially what he had just witnessed. He doesn't know whether or not he is really dead, but it wasn't looking good.

"I'm not all bad you know"

"I find that hard to believe" Foxy said coldly, refusing to look at her.

"I don't care whether or not you believe me Foxy, however it is the truth"

Foxy fell silent, staring at the grass.

"I was once like you, alone, afraid, confused, and I believed I was innocent…"

Foxy noticed a change in the tone of her voice, it wasn't humorous, or mocking, it was calm, almost sorrowful, and he looked at her face and noticed she was staring at the grass as well, not only that, but she wasn't smiling, in fact she was almost frowning, and similar to her tone, her face looked sorrowful, almost like she was remembering something.

"But then…" Her smile returned wide, with its serrated teeth "…I woke up, and found out what I was capable of, and now I'm going to wake you up Foxy"

She looked at something off a ways behind Foxy, and he turned around to look to see a woman and boy standing at a grave, the woman with slight grief on her face, but the boy with none. Foxy instantly recognized who they were. The mother and son from the restaurant. Foxy slowly walked over to them and watched them, mainly the boy, who always brought a warmth to his heart at the sight of him.

"*sigh* Okay sweetie, let's go…"

"Okay…"

They slowly walked out of the cemetery through a pair of iron gates, and Foxy watched. The boy looked back, and looked hard in his direction, before his mother told her to keep moving. It almost made Foxy think he saw him. Foxy was drawn out of his daze by Insanity's voice.

"Take a look won't you Foxy?"

Apprehensively, he approached the tombstone, coming on the other side of it to read it. Fresh flowers had just been laid in front of it. He didn't want to, but he had to know for sure if it was who he thought it was. He moved his eyes up the tombstone to read the name. The instant he read the name, he felt something inside of him shatter, and he fell to his knees in front of the tombstone. His eyes read it over, and over, and over again, hoping it to not be his, for it to change suddenly, but it was, and the mother and the boy confirmed it.

 _Erin Howe Johnson_

 _Born June 4, 1967_

 _Died April 1, 1994_

 _Beloved Friend_

Foxy's legs trembled slightly before he fell hard on his knees. His soul felt dirty, filthy, he is responsible for this man's death, and no matter how cruel he was, murder is never justified. His hands shook uncontrollably, his eyes began to darken, as black tears fell from his eyes. He felt hatred swell within him as his compassion for life left him, and was replaced with the desire for blood, and death. "Foxy" opened his jaws, and let out a blood curdling cry to the heavens, as any inclination of morality that remained was no more.

* * *

Insanity looked with admiration at the monster she had created, when in the blink of an eye it lunged at her to sink its teeth into her throat, but she quickly got out of its way, and paralyzed him just as quickly. She was almost surprised at how agile he was.

"Shh, my dear…" It growled from deep in its throat as she approached and knelt next to his head. She stroked its face gently, and it snarled at her touch.

"…You will get to kill soon, yes very soon…" She had the perfect idea to see what he was fully capable of. She waved her hand, and the darkness surrounded them once again.

"You want to kill don't you my dear?" It snarled and growled at the sound of the word "kill".

"Oh believe me my dear, you will have your chance…"

She waved her hand again, and at first nothing happened, when suddenly a figure came into view. A man, he looked frightened. He called out into the darkness, hoping for a response. But none came. He was unable to see them unless she wanted him to. Insanity smiled sinisterly, and leaned close to "Foxy's" ear.

"Look at him my dear, tell me how much do you want to see his blood run from his body, how much do you want to hear him scream, _how much do you want to kill?_ "

It snarled incredibly loud at the words she spoke, it wanted to kill. She stepped back, seeing the white in it's eyes stare intensely at the man. She un-paralyzed. He got up swiftly, and sprinted in his direction. The man suddenly heard quick, heavy footsteps approaching from the darkness, and he couldn't see anything, until an animatronic fox appeared out of the dark, and lunged at him. The man barely had any time to do anything before the fox sunk it's teeth into his left shoulder, biting down until it was shattered. The man screamed in complete and utter agony. It began pulling at his arm and twisting it, the sound of flesh tearing, and bones breaking, until he ripped it off. The man fell to the ground screaming, and crying for someone to help him, with blood quickly beginning to pool underneath him. Tendons hung from where his arm had been, as blood gushed down over his body. Stinging pain shot in his right shin, and the pain quickly turned unbearable. It bit down on his shin until all that was holding together was strings of muscle and flesh. The man passed out from shock, as Foxy then dug his hook into his gut, ripping out his intestine, and any other organs within. It proceeded to dismember all of his limbs, biting through flesh and bone, the sound of loud crunching ringing out every time it bit down on a limb. To finish it off, it bit into his neck, ripping away the flesh, and muscle, strings of it hanging from his mouth, while blood spurt over him from the arteries. Until it got to his spine. It clamped its jaws on his spine, and broke the spine almost effortlessly. It stood up breathing heavily, blood covering most of it's body, and bits of flesh and bone in his teeth. It looked down at the head, and stomped it down, blood, bits of brains and bone splattering across the floor.

Insanity stared at Foxy feeling joyous and giddy inside. She had awoken the monster that was within Foxy, and it made her happy. It wandered aimlessly around the body, looking for something else to kill. Insanity smiled.

"Let us get you another toy to play with shall we?" She snapped her fingers, and a woman appeared this time out of the dark. She sat up with gasp, and looked around confused. Fear was clear in her eyes, as she tried to understand where she was at. She called out if anyone was there. It immediately stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. He saw the woman, and sprinted in her direction. She heard the echo of footsteps through the darkness, and looked to see nothing was there, but nevertheless the footsteps grew only louder. She had an ominous feeling about this place, and told whatever it was that was coming toward her to stop and not come any closer. It leapt out of the dark, and lodged it's hook in her collarbone, making her scream at the top of her lungs. It pinned her to the ground. He was about to bite into her in her right shoulder, when she tried desperately to push his face away. It instead seized her hand in it's jaws, and bit down, the sound of bones cracking, and breaking, as the woman screamed and tried to pry it's jaw from her hand, but it only bit down harder. It the grabbed her by the forearm, and ripped off her hand from her wrist. The pain was so great at this point, that she began to black out, until him biting down on her right shoulder kept her from doing so. The pain was unbearable, as blood ran down her left arm. It savagely mauled her shoulder, to the point that there was only the bone and some muscle holding her arm to her shoulder. At this point, she passed out from the shock, and was losing blood fast. He ripped her right arm form it's socket and removed his hook from her collar bone, then moving on to the rest of her limbs, doing the same as he had done to the man. But this time, when he came to the head, he engulfed her head in his jaws, and slowly closed his jaws around it, tighter and tighter, there was a snap, and a cracking sound, he continued to tighten his jaws on her head, until the skull gave way. Her eyes popped out of there sockets, as blood and bits of brain leaked out of her head.

Insanity watched on in utter happiness, and excitement. She knocked Foxy unconscious and approached him, admiring the body, but waving it out this reality, along with the blood and gore that Foxy was covered in. She sat next to Foxy, and rubbed his head, all the while smiling at his sleeping form.

"Oh my dear Foxy, how wonderful you turned out…sadly I can't let you kill during the day, the fun would end too soon, only at night time with the security guards can you fulfill your desires to kill and mutilate. But the important thing is, you have woken from your sad world, and walked into mine, now you will learn the true meaning of Insanity…"

 **And that is that, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much or reading, it means a lot to me, and I am hoping the next chapter doesn't take so long to come out, but it all depends on how my life is running, as always take care guys and gals, Bye See Ya Have A Good One! ^w^**


End file.
